Fall Asleep with the Windows Open
by Tilmitt
Summary: 19 glimpses into Irvine and Selphie's relationship.


**AN:** A word of advice to fellow writers- don't post stories while distracted. One would think I'd get this by now...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>

Selphie is sitting on the couch and Irvine is sprawled out between her legs on the floor. His eyes are closed, and his mouth has a hint of a smile pulling the corners. Selphie weaves her hands through his long, long hair and crosses the strands into a braid. As much of a front as Irvine puts on, Selphie has (and always had) him wrapped around those tiny, tiny fingers of hers.

**II.**

The thing about Irvine is he gives _amazing_ massages. Whenever Selphie gets upset over something, or can't sleep, or has a headache, or just needs to be showered with affection (which is all the time, really), Irvine will rub her back until his hands cramp and his own back protests and Selphie is sleeping peacefully beneath him. She's completely worth it.

**III.**

If there's one thing that Selphie is good at, it's being a complete and total mother hen. It was their second year at Balamb garden when Irvine came down with the flu. All he could get the energy to do was lie in his bed and look pathetic. Selphie frowned at the Irvine-shaped lump of blankets. Even his _hair_ looked sick. Selphie- being the good girlfriend she was- stayed by his side the entire week, giving him water and fever reducer and company.

**IV.**

A few weeks later, Selphie gets sick like Irvine did. Irvine- being the good boyfriend he was- stayed by her side the entire week, giving her cuddles when she weakly held her arms out to him (even though she breathed her sick germs all over him).

**V.**

Selphie loves thunder storms, but finds heavy winds absolutely terrifying. Irvine uses them as an excuse to feel like he's protecting her, because any other time Selphie is perfectly capable of protecting herself and that brings him down a little.

**VI.**

When they first came out of Time Compression, Irvine pulled Selphie into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her for absolutely everything he was worth. He's not afraid to admit he shed a few tears, either.

**VII.**

As much as she hates it, Selphie gets sososo jealous when Irvine hits on Rinoa and Quistis. It doesn't bother her when he flirts with girls he doesn't know, so why should it change for those two?

**VIII.**

Irvine would give up just about anything if it meant he could capture how beautiful Selphie looks when she turns around to laugh at him on film. It's such a fleeting, fragile moment that it makes him want more and more.

**IX.**

The first thing Selphie and Irvine really bonded over was music. Sometimes Squall walks into the Quad and finds Irvine and Selphie smiling privately behind the piano, one playing and the other watching or singing along.

**X.**

One thing Irvine's noticed about Selphie is that she sings about _everything_. She sings about trains, she sings about her boots, she sings about Irvine's hair, she sings about chocobos, she sings about the stars- little songs about everything in that lilting soprano of hers. Rinoa does it too, come to think of it, but Selphie is different. Irvine thinks it might be something in the way she takes his breath away each time she does.

**XI. **

Selphie begs Irvine to teach her to shoot a rifle. He's hesitant, but he agrees and takes her out to a shooting rage just east of Balamb. She misses the target every time, but her fist doesn't miss his stomach when he laughs at her.

**XII.**

Irvine looks down at Selphie's head pillowed on his chest and wonders how he was lucky enough to have her after all these years.

**XIII.**

Selphie thinks Irvine smells _so good_, sometimes she just buries her face in his chest and sniffs. At first he looked at her funny and told her it was weird, but when she wouldn't stop he learned to like it.

**XIV.**

Selphie goes off for a mission somewhere in Esthar, and Irvine finds himself worrying himself sick about her until she comes home despite her calling and assuring him every night that she's "perfectly and absolutely alright!"

**XV. **

"So, Irvine, when are you gonna pop the question?" "So, Zell, how fast can you run?"

**XVI. **

Matron smiles at them together and tells them she always saw them together in the end. Selphie started bouncing up and down in agreement. Irvine actually _blushed._

**XVII. **

They hardly ever fight- but when they do, they really fight. Chairs and curses thrown every which direction.

**XIII. **

After they fight, Selphie usually ends up crying and Irvine pulls her into bed with him.

**XIX. **

Selphie takes a picture of Irvine napping in the grass beside her as the sun goes down. The orange-pink light gives him this ethereal glow and his face looks so open and vulnerable. She puts it in a safe, safe place because she never wants to forget- GF be damned.


End file.
